SoniX y Shadow Zero
by Dark Claymond Gilgamesh
Summary: Cap 7: un nuevo poder se les presenta a los 2 guerreros y la verdad de su aparicion se revelara: x y zero
1. Chapter 1

_Hola este es un nuevo fic de mi creacion, siendo este un crossover, esperando que sea de su agrado, pero no seguire siendo mas formal y vamos a los que vinimos a hacer: que uds lean y les guste mucho. Antes de todo este fanfic en un sonadow, por fa léanlo y mas especialmente los fans de Sonic y Shadow_

**_SoniX y Shadow Zero_**

_La tenia en sus propias manos, sabia que era muy peligroso en las manos del mal, fue su maldito instinto heroico que lo motivo a destruir una vez mas los planes de Eggman, solo era un cilindro de unos 10 cms de largo y 1 de diámetro. En uno de los extremos hay un circulo grande arriba que tiene un hoyo. El cilindro es de color dorado tenia en la parte del circulo grande salen pequeñas púas alrededor y en la parte de abajo habia otra pua pero un poco mas grande. "¿que cosa sera esto?" penso Shadow, pero no le encontraba la gracia de que le serviria una cosa semejante pero la prefirió guardarla ya que Eggman la debe haber mandado a buscar con su ejercito aunque el erizo no tendría problemas de acabar con ellos, pero a Eggman siempre se le olvidaba el detalle que era una forma de vida suprema._

_Bueno ya no tengo nada mas que hacer aquí- puso mucha atención a la sirena de emergencia que provenia de la base del dr y mucho robots con pistolas lasers disparaban sin darle_

_Veo que aun siguen sin darme una mientras estoy inmóvil- se levanto y desaparecio_

_En el camino penso que Rouge podria ayudarla a ver que cosa era esa cosa dorada. Se detuvo y miro a lo lejos station square desde una llanura, era una vista hermosa pero el sol en ese momento le dio justo en los ojos cosa que se cubrio y volvio a correr a la dirección del departamento._

_¿Que paso Shadow por lo fuerte que golpeas?- Rouge abrio la puerta y dejo pasara a Shadow- casi me matas del susto ¿qué pasa?_

_Es que descubri esto en el laboratorio de Eggman- le mostro el mango- y no se que demonios es. Vine a preguntarte a ver si tu sabias de esto_

_Es muy hermoso- lo tomo- es la cosa mas maravillosa que he visto en mi vida- sus ojos parecian unos signos de dolares- piensa en lo mucho que debe costar_

_Ejem Rouge-_

_Ah- miro a Shadow- oh lo siento, pero es tan bonito debe valer mucho_

_Yo no vine a ver cuanto cuesta, vine a ver ¡que cosa es!- impaciente y gritando_

_Calmate, yo tampoco se que puede ser, es solo un cilindro con un hoyo- lo miro con cierta duda pero se acordo de alguien que le gusta investigar cosas asi- ¡ya se quién puede saber de esto¡¡¡Tails!_

_¿El pequeño zorro amigo de Sonic? no es mala idea vamos entonces-_

_continuara..._

_bueno solo espero ahora que hayan muchos reviews sobre el inicio de este fic_

_bueno nos vemos Ka no Ryu Shadonic the Hedgehog_


	2. Chapter 2

_Bueno esperando que les haya gustado la introducción al fanfic me gustaria decirles que este fic la creamos yo y un amigo de seudónimo "demon's black blood" ya que me gustaria nombrarlo ya que no me puedo quedar con todo el credito de esto ×× el me mataria si no lo pongo ××.ya que saben el porque del "agradecimiento" empezemos con el primer capitulo del fic. demon's black blood existe y no es broma o mentira, pero el no esta inscrito en la pagina por eso yo la edito, es la pura y santa verdad ×× aunque venga de mi, cuesta creerme a mi mismo -- U ××_

_Ka no Ryu: bueno la idea principal es mia pero demon solo ayuda , en resumen es mi esclavo_

_Demon's: si claro, pero sin mi no eres nada ni siquiera tendras segundo capitulo_

_Ka no Ryu: es MI idea ahora no te pedire mas ayuda, traidor_

_Demon's: siempre dices lo mismo ¿no puedes ampliar tu maldito vocabulario?_

_Ka no Ryu: calma calma, es solo una broma, tu sabes que es de los dos, pero la inicie yo_

_Demon's: esta bien, escritor sin futuro- y empieza a reir maliciosamente_

_Ka no Ryu: ok, sera...- y rie tambien_

_Demon's: bueno no esperemos mas y empezemos ya de una buena vez_

_Ka no Ryu: ya ya, ahora mismo..._

**_SoniX y Shadow Zero_**

**_Un dia antes de lo ocurrido con Shadow y el extraño objeto dorado..._**

_Las esterllas eran las guias de un alma solitaria que corria sin rumbo en medio de la noche, su simpatia y su sed por la justicia iban siempre con el, el erizo azul seguia como un niño un balon de soccer, una estrella fugaz que le parecio muy lindo, peor no sabaia en que dirección iba, solo la seguia por interes y tal vez inmadurez. No se percataba que muy pronto pasaria algo que cambiaria el destino del mundo y el suyo tambien._

_Oye estrella, esperame- gritaba mientras miraba el cielo- la carrera recien comienza_

_Corria sin mirar adelante y de pronto se tropieza con un extraño objeto blanco de forma de gorra casi destruida_

_Ahhhhh- cae un poco mas alla de la gorra y mria el cielo buscando su rival , pero no estaba- hey ¿dónde te fuiste? Aun no terminamos la carrera, estrella_

_Ahí recien se da cuenta que no estaba muy cerca del station square, era un lugar distinto , parecia las ruinas de una civilizavcion muy avanzada de tecnología pero muchos años abandonada, los restos de robots era exuberante al igual que las casas y las estructuras que proveia a esta bella cuidad del pasado... Sonic observo con cierta duda la repentina aparicion de este lugar, pero algo corria por sus venas ahora, era uan fuerte sensación, algo que no podria controlar._

_¿Que es esta extraña sensación de poder?- de pronto sin querer camino a un edificio destruido que parecia templo mientras el oponia resistencia, su cuerpo era llevado hacia el interior del extraño templo- ¿que pasa conmigo que ya no me puedo mover con facilidad?_

_Ya adentro, las puertas se bloquearon por un derrumbe de escombros de las ruinas y Sonic tuvo de nuevo su "libertad"_

_Genial, ahora ya no puedo salir de aquí- intento salir con sus fuerzas pero no pudo_

_Descanso por unos minutos y decidio ver otra salida y miro adelante, habia un largo pasillo alfombrado de color morado maltratado y sin otra puertas, solo era un gran camino recto._

_Bueno, no me queda otra mas que seguir adelante-_

_Empezo a caminar pero lo mas curioso para el es que las luces se encedian justo atrás de el, mientras mas caminaba las luces se encendian a su espalda. Le entro el panico, habia escuchado una historia de fantamas en un edificio abandonado, al principio no le creia mucho, pero al solo pensar el porque solo se alumbraba detrás del el le dio que pensar y analizar sacabdo al conclusión de¡¡¡los fantamas si existen!._

_Ya de caminar por unos 10 minutos escucha un extraño ruido proviniendo del suelo, sintio como su pie habia activado una especie de mecanismo de seguridad que habia en el edificio. Pero no tardo en oir otro pero mas fuerte y cerca de el que venia de atrás, el se volteo y vio venir una silueta, que al principio no distinguia, peor mas cerca se podia ver que era un esfera de acero que cubria todo el pasillo sin dejar un espacio para escapar de ella, Sonic sin esperar mas espezo a correr a la máxima velocidad posible, pero la bola aumentaba su velocidad mas y mas como si algo lo empujara._

_Mientras trataba de no quedar como calcomanía de erizo azul, sentía que algo mas peligroso estaba por llegar y por los lados empezaron a salir rayos de partículas electricas, Sonic las esquiva con dificultad, peor aun tenia que correr ya que a la esfera no le surtian efecto los rayos._

_Demonios, esto parece ir mal en peor, por lo menos no aparecen mas trampas que esquivar-_

_Después aparecieron sierras del suelo de gran filo, haciendo mas dificil el camino para nuestro erizo azul._

_Yo y mi gran bocota- haciendo un spin dash para pasar justo por 2 sierras pero sintio como los rayos los rozaron haciendole mucho daño._

_A lo lejos vio un gran hoyo que tenia estacas de acero con electricidad, Sonic trataba de pensar el como salir de esta trampa.._

_¿creen uds que Sonic podra salir vivo de esta? ×× ¬¬ U pues yo no creo ××_

_Continuara..._

_Ka no Ryu Shadonic the Hedgehog: bueno esperamos que les guste y mas adelante se pondran las cosas interesantes, solo espero que dejen reviews por fa y esperen el prox capitulo y veran si Sonic se salva o no jajajajajajajajaja_

_Demon's Black Blood: espero que les guste mis pequeñas ideas, jejejejejeje, aunque sean malvadas ya que cambiare a sus queridos erizos jajajajaja_

_Ka no Ryu: es solo una broma de el, no le hagan caso bueno esperemos que dejen reviews_

**_¬¬_**

_para los que no saben dejar review, deben apretar un boton abajo y escribir el review o comentario sobre la historia_

_Ka no Ryu Shadonic the Hedgehog y Demon's Black Blood_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hola amigos nosotros ya estamos de vuelta con un interesante capitulo de SoniX y Shadow Zero. Como ya uds saben esta fic es mio y de Demon's black blood, aunque hay algo que aclarar: en primer lugar agradecemos que nos dejen reviews y todo eso pero no podemos responderlos ya que como saben no esta permitido y en segundo lugar estamos muy ocupados con nuestros estudios y casi no hay tiempo para nosotros ×× no se como les escribo con las tantas pruebas que tengo y trabajos ××_

_Les rogamos que nos disculpen de antemano si lo editamos muyyyyyy tarde pero ya saben las razones obvias..._

_Atte Ka No Ryu Shadonic The Hedgehog y Demon's Black Blood_

_Ahora si podemos comenzar de verdad ×D_

**_SoniX y Shadow Zero_**

_Episodio 3_

_En el capitulo anterior dejamos a nuestro amigo cayendo en un gran agujero..._

_Ya no podia ver nada, se sentía en una gran avertura sin un final para el_

_¿este pozo tendra final?- penso Sonic lastimado por las cosas ocurridas anteriormente_

_de pronto sintio algo frio, mas exactamente en el brazo y en las piernas, se miro y lo toco: era sangre. "¿pero como?" se pregunto, no sabia como se las habia echo, pero recordo que unos lasers le dieron pero al roze "pueda ser que no eran simples lasers como los de Eggman. Un momento ¿esto tendra que ver con ese viejo gordo o solo es otro jefe mas?"_

_vio un poco de luz al final y trato de amortiguar el impacto cayendo de pie, cosa que le daño mas las piernas_

_arrrghhhhh!-no se pudo mantener parado y cayo al suelo_

_sintio como sus fuerzas se le iban de repente pero de pronto una luz azul aparecio frente a Sonic, pero el no podia ver estaba muy cansado_

_Oh, que lastima-lo miro detenidamente- no creo que pueda sobrevivir al menos que..._

_en otro lugar..._

_¿y bien¿que cosa es esa?-_

_es como una espada pero no se como hacerla funcionar- respondio el joven_

_¿una espada?- la chica lo tomo y lo examino otra vez- ¿estas seguro?_

_Si- el joven, que hasta ese momento estaba sentado frente al computador se levanto mostrando casualmente sus 2 colas- es lo que yo encontre en la internet_

_Asi que una espada- Shadow se la arrebato de Rouge- pero para que Eggman la tenia en una capsula?_

_No lo se, deberias dejarla aquí para averiguar de donde proviene y como hacerla funcionar- Tails lo miro a los ojos- podria ser peligroso si no la sabes ocupar_

_Gracias pero no-Shadow entonces partio rumbo deteniéndose en el marco de la puerta- se como cuidarme solo y no creo que haga algo malo ahora_

_Es cierto Shadow- Tails entonces miro a Rouge- trata de vigilar la espada, no queremos que Eggman la utilice ¿ok?_

_No te preocupes, Shadow la cuidara- el ya no estaba en el taller- gracias por tu ayuda_

_De nada cuenten conmigo para todo- miro una foto de Sonic y él en el que ellos se apoyaban en el tornado x detenido frente al taller- Rouge ¿no has visto a Sonic por ahí?_

_No, por que ¿que paso?- ella lo miro detenidamente_

_Es que hace como 5 horas y no vuelve de su paseo, es muy extraño todo esto- se acerco a Rouge y unio sus manos- trata de ver si Sonic esta bien ¿si?_

_Esta bien no te preocupes amigo- y le da un besito en la mejilla- el esta bien, recuerda que es Sonic_

_Si, gracias Rouge- y ella cierra la puerta_

_Ya afuera_

_Shadow ¿que te pasa?- Shadow miraba al horizonte oscuro_

_Siento que la pasa algo a Sonic, pero no se que es- se voltea- debo ir a ver que ocurre tal vez lo capturo Eggman_

_Te acompaño-respondio de inmediato sin pensarlo 2 veces- somos un equipo hasta el fin_

_Apurate antes que te deje atrás-_

_En la base de Eggman..._

_Si eres estupido como se te ocurre permitir que robaran la espada?- dijo una sombra_

_¿Quien eres tu?- Eggman habia tomado un control remoto- ¿Shadow?_

_¿Shadow?- con algo de confucion respondio- no, soy alguien que viene a apoderarme de esta base_

_no creo que te lo permita yo soy el unico capaz de contrlar esta base-_

_Eggman acciono el boton dejando caer una gran caja metalica que se abrio mostrando a un Sonic metálico plomo que habia dejado guardado en casos de emergecia_

_Ahora moriras jajajajajaja- grito jubiloso dr huevo_

_¿Eso crees?-_

_¿que estas hablando? No tienes una maquina que supere a la mia-_

_vamos bull horn- entre las sombra donde permanecia el misterioso personaje salio un toro metalico café que caminaba con 2 patas. En su cabeza habia 2 grandes cuernos negros y en su nariz habia una argolla de titanio con púas, su cuerpo en general era musculoso y mostraba, en los brazos algo como un cañon de mano- veamos si tu cosita de erizo puede contra bull horn_

_¡eliminalo! – en ese instante al gritar el ataque bull horn destruyo con sus cuernos, de titanio tambien, a Sonic metalico_

_veo que eres solo un fracasado ahora veras como yo domino el mundo jajajajajajaja- y bull horn se acercaba mas a Eggman_

_es hora de destruirte a ti tambien- dijo el toro- sera mucho más interesante matar a un pobre humano mas_

_llegamos desde aquí presentio la estadía de Sonic- miro a su alrededor- pero ¿este lugar que es?_

_Parece una ciudad en ruinas- miro como pedazo de papel volaba- creo que nadie ha estado aquí hace mucho tiempo_

_Es cierto pero ¿porque Sonic vendra hasta aquí entonces?- miro el gran templo- mira Rouge un templo_

_¿Donde?- miro en la misma dirección que Shadow- yo no veo nada Shadow ¿estas bien?_

_Voy a entrar, si no lo ves sera por algo, tu solo espera aquí- Rouge vio como Shadow empujaba al aire lo que en realidad era un puerta secreta- solo espera_

_Si si- pero Shadow habia desaparecido de su vista- ¿Shadow? Donde te fuiste_

_Continuara..._

_Bueno aquí termina un nuevo capitulo del fic, agradecemos de ante mano a todos los que dejen review o solo leen por interes_

_Demon's black blood: si si lo que sea, siempre repites lo mismo_

_Ka no Ryu: lo que pasa es que soy mas cortes que tu,_

_Demon's black blood: ya mejor calla y continua con este "mensaje"_

_Ka no Ryu: esperamos que les agrade el cap y esperamos con ansias sus reviews_

_Atte los creadores del fic_

_Ka No Ryu Shadonic The Hedgehog y Demon's Black Blood_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hola a todos, aquí esta un nuevo capitulo de SoniX y Shadow Zero. Ahora esta por empezar la serie en realidad ya que lo anterior era como un "intro" de la serie, sé que les gustara lo que vendrá y con esa idea en nuestra mente seguimos escribiendo esta serie, para que todos Uds. la disfruten y mucho. Ahora si podemos comenzar... ×D_

_N.A: antes de comenzar tengo algo que informarles en el capitulo 2 al final Sonic era aun perseguido por la esfera y estaba por enfrentar un gran desafió un gran hoyo con estacas estaba por delante ¿cierto? Y en el 3 capitulo al inicio Sonic caía por un hoyo sin fin Uds. se preguntaran ¿cómo paso eso? Sorry pero aquí esta la explicación:_

_Sonic aumento su velocidad al máximo y salto, milagrosamente, la trampa con espinas y la esfera se destruyo al caer dentro de ella. Después de haberse librado de esa cosa metálica_

_Siguió adelante con su "investigación", pero noto que empezó abrirse del suelo un poso sin fondo. Sonic corrió lo que más pudo pero fue alcanzado y así llego a la parte donde comenzó a caer rápidamente..._

_Sorry por no ponerlo pero estábamos algo preocupados en las pruebas... U_

_Atte Ka No Ryu Shadonic The Hedgehog y Demon's Black Blood_

**_SoniX y Shadow Zero_**

_Episodio 4_

_Shadow donde estas?- Rouge aun no podría creer que de la nada desaparecía así como así, parecía que se lo había tragado la tierra ×× N.A: en realidad Rouge estaba acostumbrada eso de Shadow pero ahora sintió algo distinto que lo llevo pensar eso ×× - me dijo que me quedara aquí pero será mejor que llame a Tails para avisarle donde esta Sonic_

_La tarde se consumía mas y mas y de pronto empezó a oscurecer, miro por la ventana muy preocupado por la hora y aun sin saber noticias de el, pero sintió como su corazón latía mas rápido pensando en las cosas malas que le hayan pasado a Sonic, especialmente que Eggman lo tenga atrapado y el sin hacer nada para salvarlo. Miro de nuevo la foto y pensó lo que dijo Rouge_

_"el esta bien, recuerda que es Sonic"- las palabras se repetían dentro de el hasta que sonó el teléfono y contesto_

_Alo?- dijo angustiado- Sonic?_

_No soy Rouge- dijo esta mirando a todos lados- te llamo porque sabemos donde podría estar Sonic_

_Ah, que bien. ¿Lo tiene Eggman en su poder?- Tails se lo imagino como lo transformaba en robot_

_No, esta en una especie de ruinas de una antigua civilización a fuerza de la cuidad-_

_En unas ruinas? Es raro, a Sonic generalmente no le interesan esas cosas-_

_Si lo es, solo tú y Knuckles se interesan en esas cosas- y con solo pensar en su knucky se sonrojo_

_Jejejejeje, tu sabes que me gusta descifrar jeroglíficos de las ruinas y descubrir los misterios del pasado, pero tu también eres interesada en esas cosas, mas aun si tienen tesoros no?- y se puso a reír_

_Jajajaja, eres muy listo. Trae el tornado queda un poco alejado de la cuidad. Toma lápiz y papel-_

_Espera- el zorro tomo una lapicera negra de un portalápices y una hoja de recordatorios- ya listo_

_45 Km. al noreste de station square, para que te des la idea que vas bien debes ver antes un gran avión abandonado de color gris con líneas azules y que diga "Mvrck 3.0" bien?-_

_Si todo esta anotado Rouge gracias voy de inmediato, le pedire a Knuckles y a Amy que vengan también- dejando en la mesita de confección de planos el lápiz_

_Buena idea, así tendremos ayuda si esto se pone feo, mejor apúrate nos vemos- Rouge miro donde se suponía donde estaba Shadow- no quiero ver que paso algo malo a Shadow y a Sonic_

_Bien gracias Rouge eres la mejor adiós- y colgó_

_Bien ahora tengo para aburrirme aquí para rato- miro un poco mas allá y vio un montón de escombros- puede que haya algo bueno. No creo que les moleste a los muchachos si voy a ver un rato dicen que la basura de uno es el tesoro para otro- y partió en busca de algo apreciado según para ella, la caza recompensas Rouge_

_¿Donde estoy?- vio lo mismo que Sonic hace un rato un largo pasillo de alfombra morada muy maltratada - creo que Sonic debió pasar por aquí-_

_Camino con mucha seriedad, cosa normal de el. Se dio cuenta como las luces se prendían cuando el avanzaba, empezando a tomar actitud de defensa por alguna razón poderosa. Pasaron unos 10 minutos exactos y miro el suelo: parecía sospechoso con solo ver su infraestructura como un tipo de baldosas juntas; Sonic antes no estaba muy atento a eso ya que veía con mucha importancia las paredes y el techo, Shadow arrojo un pedazo de roca que encontró al lado suyo y lo arrojo al pasillo un poco mas ancho ×× N.A: les explicare como era esta parte: primero era un pasillo muy estrecho, de unos 4 mts de ancho, luego en el lugar donde activo la trampa Sonic era como un salón mas grande como una sal de clases pero aun seguía la alfombra morada y el piso era ahora de baldosas, antes solo era como piso metálico ×× asombrándose que la pequeña roca desaparecía al contacto de unos potentes lasers_

_Hummm, estas ruinas tiene trampas muy comunes...- miro el agujero dejado antes por el erizo azul al activar la esfera metálica- pero igual de peligrosas. Alguien no quería que lo que oculten sea descubierto y pusieron todas estas trampas_

_Siguió avanzando ahora ocupando su agilidad para que los lasers no le impactaran. Llego donde las sierras aparecieron y fácilmente las destruyo una por una cuando estas con cierto mecanismo salían del suelo._

_Me divertía mas con las trampas de Eggman que con esto- miro adelante y estaban las estacas con electricidad- veo que empezó a mejorar un poco las cosas_

_Utilizo los cohetes de las air shoes y salto muy alto, apunto de chocar contra el techo. Pero algo paso con los propulsores. Miro hacia atrás y se dio cuenta que los zapatos perdían potencia y empezaba a caer traro de empujarse con las manos antes de caer y logro alcanzar a la orilla, pero sus pies fueron severamente dañados con unas descargas eléctricas, impidiendo que el llegara arriba, al rato con algo de dificultad se encaramo y se levanto, notando como le molestaba al caminar, bajo la mirada y vio como un tajo se formaba en sus pies, muy leve pero igual de peligroso. Caminos lentamente hacia delante, sintió como una sensación de gran poder estaba muy cerca, se sintió muy extraño, casi dejándolo sin sus reflejos rápidos y su sentido del peligro. Sintió que esa gran sensación de poder venia de abajo, alcanzo a ver una compuerta "debe ser que esta cosa se abra" pensó y sin esperar tanto destruyo de un golpe la placa metálica y empezó a descender._

_5 Km. a las afueras de station square..._

_Knuckles ¿alcanzas a ver algo?- pregunto Tails mientras piloteaba el avión en la primera cabina_

_Aun nada- parado en las alas esperaba reconocer el avión que menciono Rouge- parece que debe estar un poco mas adelante_

_Solo esperemos que Sonic este bien- Amy, sentada atrás de Tails, miraba también por los lados si podía divisar al famoso avión abandonado – miren_

_Knuckles y Tails lograron ver el avión. Este parecía bastante dañado pero cumplía con lo que dijo Rouge: era gris, tenía unas 2 pobres franjas azules y en un costado decía "Mvrck 3.0". Por lo que se podía ver el avión se estrello de punta contra la tierra ya que estaba doblada y las alas serevamente calcinadas, como si hubieran tenido una lucha con otro avión, pero estaba ahí dándoles mas esperanzas a los 3 de encontrar a Sonic..._

_Por lo menos vamos bien- Knuckles levemente sonrió, cosa que Tails noto_

_Si, Knuckles. Ahora debemos darle mas potencia al avión para llegar mas rápido- miro atrás- Amy ¿colocaste la esmeralda caos en la rendija?_

_Si, esta lista- en la pantalla mostró la aceptación de la gema en los circuitos- es hora que empecemos a volar más rápido_

_Sujétate muy fuerte Knuckles- y Tails apretó un botón, la eriza rosa noto como la gema brillo. Todos sintieron como de a poco aumentaba la velocidad llegando a ser casi imposible pilotearlo, pero el joven inventor lo tenia todo planeado, había modificado para que a esas velocidades tuviera el mismo control como lo estaba haciendo antes: había colocado un eje de control extra, que reemplazo al original del tornado, para casos como estos, siendo esta mas fuerte y complicado en desarrollarla que el otro ya que se requería demasiada fuerza para mantener firme el tornado._

_Sentía cada vez mas fuerte, era una aura calida, que de a poco dejaba a Shadow una sensación de calor corporal, se sentía muy bien ahí quería que nunca acabara esa cosa que lo tenia así. Desde que rompió esa placa lo experimentaba dentro de si "no se que cosa es pero se siente muy bien" pensó pero volvió a la realidad cuando vio una flama y encontró por fin el fondo de abismo. Para no dañarse trato de caer con una mano pero sintió como el hueso se dislocaba. Miro a todos lados y se sorprendió al ver como Sonic estaba dentro de una capsula llena de un liquido verde, ahora vio como se sentía Maria al verlo desde afuera de una de esas cosas, el siempre veía como desde dentro pero se sintió peor al recordarlo y quiso sacar a Sonic de ahí..._

_¡Alto! No lo hagas- dijo una silueta detrás de él erizo negro_

_¿Quien esta ahí?- analizo el lugar como de hojeada y se dio vuelta- ¿fuiste tu quien le hizo eso a Sonic¡¡Contesta!-_

_Si fui yo, pero fue para curarle las heridas. Míralo de nuevo-_

_Shadow se dio cuenta que él tenia razón: Sonic estaba malherido en las piernas y en el brazo. "llegue demasiado tarde" se dijo y se volteo de nuevo hacia la silueta_

_Dime ¿por que lo curas tu?-_

_Por que lo necesitaba. Parecía ser una buena persona y lo ayude- se dio vuelta y tecleo en una pantalla rápidamente- creo que en pocos minutos ya estará listo_

_En la capsula Sonic de pronto le aparecieron las piernas y el brazo parecían curados pero aun sentía el dolor por dentro y por fuera. El erizo empezó a despertar y al verse envuelto en un medio acuático empezó a golpear la capsula y pedir ayuda. El Dr.Light al ver como se movía el puso un tranquilizador en el agua, Shadow lo miro y recordó que le tiene una fobia al agua_

_Sácalo rápido de ahí, Sonic le tiene miedo al agua-_

_¿Así que se llama Sonic? - y empezó a vaciarse el liquido restaurador ya que sonic rompió con mucha fuerza le vidrio, cosa que no lo pensó 2 veces saliendo como bala pero no teniendo en cuenta que sus heridas aun no estaban completamente curadas haciendo que se desplomara en el suelo casi inconciente_

_¡Shadow¿qué haces tu aquí?- miro asombrado al ver a su contra parte tirado en el suelo_

_Vine porque sentí una aura extraña ¿estas bien Sonic?- sin apartar la vista de la silueta tomándose el brazo roto_

_Si, algo mareado pero bien- vio adelante- ¿quien es este tipo Shadow¿Lo conoces?_

_No, pero me gustaría saberlo ahora mismo- poniéndose en pose de lucha_

_Y tú te llamas Shadow, que bien- empezó a acercarse a ellos- los estaba esperando a los 2- en ese momento sonic se levanto_

_¿Que¿Como es eso que nos esperabas?- Sonic apretó los puños fuertemente- explícate_

_Creo que tienes razón- de las sombras se dejo ver: era un científico con barba abundante, pero lo raro es que era de color azul fosforescente- verán yo me llamo Dr.Light y soy un científico._

_Oye ¿porque estas así?- Shadow no dudo en preguntar otra vez_

_Es que esto es solo un holograma, pero volvamos a lo que comentaba- se les acerco mas aun_

_¿En serio lo eres?- Sonic trato de tocarlo pero solo se dio cuenta que lo traspasaba- ¡guau, que cool!_

_Yo estoy aquí para cuidar esto- activo los interruptores y se pudo ver toda la sala: donde estaba Sonic había 2 capsulas más, pero estaban rotas. Al frente de los erizos habían 2 mas pero había algo en el interior de ellos, parecían ser humanos pero eran algo extraños, traían algo como armaduras como piel una de color azul y la otra roja, en las manos se podía notar unos cañones de mano que ocupaba como la parte del codo hacia la muñeca y no presentaban pies ya que tenían como botas especiales. Los 2 parecían estar durmiendo pero la verdad era que no estaban vivos._

_Ellos una vez fueron los que salvaron nuestro mundo- dijo con pena-lucharon contra un ser maligno que quería dominar el lugar donde vivimos, pero una vez cuando este ser escapaba ambos sufrieron de imperfectos de la nave y cayeron aquí, así que los deje en una capsula a cada uno hasta encontrar a alguien que los despertara y esos son uds._

_Un momento- Sonic se acerco al de armadura azul- ¿como se llamaron ellos?_

_El de azul X y el de rojo Zero-_

_Pero ¿por que nosotros debemos despertarlos?- el erizo negro miro fijamente al dr. Light_

_Por que el ser maligno ha vuelto y esta vez quiere dominar este lugar, puede ser que no lo sepan pero es la verdad., deben confiar en mi- de pronto miro lo que Shadow traía en su mano- ¿eso lo que llevas ahí es un espada, cierto?_

_Si, así es- la miro de nuevo- pero no se como se ocupa_

_Te diré que debes concentrar tu mente en ella y liberar su poder-_

_Shadow hizo caso del Dr. y concentro su mente, en aquel mango de espada, de pronto una especie de espada de plasma apareció del orificio siendo este plasma de color verde_

_Te diré porque se como funciona, esa espada es de Zero- y señalo al de rojo- no pude encontrarla después de la llegada a este mundo. Son uds los únicos que pueden despertar a X y Zero y derrotar a este ser maligno que empezara a dominar su mundo_

_¿Pero como lo haremos? Si UD no pudo, menos nosotros- Sonic se cruzo de brazos_

_Continuara..._

_Bueno hasta aquí termina el capitulo, les agradeceremos a todos los que nos dejen reviews al respecto y a los que les intereso mucho. Como saben no podemos responder a sus reviews por las reglas impuestas pero sinceramente les agradecemos mucho su apoyo._

_Ka No Ryu: al final de cuentas yo escribí este capitulo yo solito ya que tu saliste a no se donde_

_Demon's black blood: por lo menos me salí de esa rutina tuya_

_Ka no Ryu: ahora tu escribirás el sigte capitulo entero y se que te va a costar hacerlo ya que nunca tienes una idea fija para escribir_

_Demon's black blood: solo dices eso de lo picado y al final igual te ayude malagradecido_

_Ka no Ryu: ya empezaste de nuevo con eso de que soy el malo aquí_

_Demon's black blood. El malo aquí soy yo, no tú, y nadie más que yo y solo yo_

_Se despiden hasta el prox capitulo los creadores del fic_

_Ka No Ryu Shadonic The Hedgehog y Demon's Black Blood_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hola de nuevo, otra vez estamos aquí para presentarles nuestro fic SoniX y Shadow Zero. Desde ahora los capitulos seran un poco mas largos para que no se queden con la idea a medias ×× si, a mi me ha pasado algunas veces y dan ganas de ver lo que viene que te desespera ×× esperamos que ahora no nos maten si les cortamos el interes jejejejeje uu U_

_Y ahora un nuevo capitulo del fic ¡disfrútenlo mucho!..._

_**SoniX y Shadow Zero**_

_Episodio 5_

_En el capitulo anterior dejamos a Sonic y Shadow con el Dr. Light_

_¿Pero como lo haremos? Si ud no pudo, menos nosotros- Sonic se cruzo de brazos_

_hay solo un modo- las capsulas se abrieron completamente dejando a X y Zero en el suelo- deben fusionar sus cuerpos_

_¿qué!- Sonic casi se cae al recibir una noticia asi- ¿fusionarnos con ellos?_

_Si, dije fusionarse con ellos-_

_Dr. ¿No hay otra forma de despertarlos en que no se tenga que ocupar la fusion?- el erizo negro aun tenia apoyado un brazo del dolor_

_Es el unico camino, yo tambien pense en un camino opcional pero no funciono- miro al suelo- creo que esta vez no podran salvar este planeta de la destrucción_

_No, por salvar mi mundo soy capaz de eso y mucho mas- Sonic miro al cielo pero de pronto sono una sirena de alarma- ¿que es eso?_

_Es unos de los sirvientes de Sigma-los tres miraron por la pantalla como destruia con mucho jubilo el parque central tenia la apariencia de un caballito de mar que arrojaba acido_

_Sigma? Asi se llama ese ser maligno?-_

_Asi es Shadow- el dr light apreto el boton y del suelo salieron 4 capsulas- ¿estan dispuestos a fusionarse con ellos?_

_Yo si- el erizo azul miro al de negro- ¿y tu¿aceptaras?_

_Hummm, bien sera, solo lo hago por la promesa de Maria de proteger el planeta por nada mas ¿me oiste Sonic?- se acerco a una capsula_

_Si mas que claro- --U y entro a X a un capsula que el Dr. Light le indico al igual Shadow con Zero_

_Ya estan todos los sistemas listos- las barras de salud de los cuatro se mostraron en forma 3-D- los controles y el fusionador de materia igual presenta normalidad- Sonic y Shadow hicieron las señas de estar listos- aquí vamos- y acciono el boton emitiendo un brillo muy fuerte que encegueció al Dr. la impactante luz duro mucho tiempo, pero cuando se apago se vio envuelto un espeso humo que provenían de 2 capsulas donde se suponian que estaban Sonic y Shadow._

_¿Que paso?- pregunto el Dr. Light hacia el fusionador pero sin respuesta alguna_

_habia pasado mucho tiempo pero al fin pudieron encontrar las ruinas, tornado hizo como un reconocimiento por el aire y despues se poso en un lugar limpio, por asi decirlo al espacio libre entre tanta basura, Knuckles fue el primero en bajar luego se bajo Amy y por ultimo Tails ya que habia apagado el fabuloso avion._

_Llegamos- suspiro- pense que era mas lejos_

_¿Pero donde esta Rouge, Tails¿No te dijo que estaria ella aquí?- Amy, la futura novia de Sonic, se le acerco para ver si estaba con el_

_si, dijo que estaria aquí-_

_debe haber ido a buscar un tesoro por ahí- Knuckles, en una pose seria y con los ojos morados cerrados, se apoyo en el tornado- es de seguro, no creo que ella se pueda controlar siendo una ladrona o busca tesoros como ella se suele llamar_

_Knuckles tiene algo de razón- Tails se toco la pera como pensativo mirando al cielo- estas son ruinas, aqui debe haber algo valioso o algun misterio_

_¿Que es ese ruido?- unos restos rodaban por una colina de ruinas- parece que no estamos solos- y por su seguridad saco el martillo_

_¡muéstrate!- grito el zorro hacia donde venia el ruido_

_te reto a una pelea- abrio los ojos y se puso en posición de lucha- "hace mucho que no peleo"- penso_

_mas rocas cayeron y entre ellas estaba Rouge con un pedazo de un tableta de metal. Ella aun no se percataba de la presencia de sus amigos y empezó a bajar y dejar ese pedazo con cuidado junto con otros que habia encontrado en ese mismo lote, pero al subir la mirada vio como Knuckles Tails y Amy estaban viéndola de una manera extraña, era comun verla con una joya o algo que tenga un valor muy alto, pero no con pedazos de "basura"_

_¿ahora te dedicas a recolectar basura, Rouge?- Knuckles estaba que no podia aguantarse de la risa_

_si claro riete no mas- Rouge se le acerco y le pego una patada en la cabeza arrollandolo unos metros mas alla_

_¿con que esas estamos, eh?- se limpio la cara y se apoyo en la tierra- es hora de volver a los viejos tiempos_

_esperen¿Rouge para que recolectabas estas placas?- las examinaba y veia que tenain algo en comun_

_yo las queria como adornos para mi departamento o las vendería al museo ¿por que Tails?- volteándose para verlo mejor_

_es que parece que es una especie de jeroglíficos antiguos, Amy traeme por favor las otras piezas con cuidado ¿bien?-_

_si claro- dejo el martillo guardado y trajo las otras piezas- aqui estan_

_vengan todos- los tres se le acercaron- y notaron como el zorrito estaba como jugando rompecabezas con los pedazos de tableta- según esto aquí cuenta la historia de la civilización que permanecio aquí_

_¡guau, que interesante!- la miro como extrañada- pero ¿ese dibujo no se parece a Sonic¿y este otro a Shadow?- los señalo a cada uno que se encontraban en una especie de altar_

_si son ellos- Knuckles tambien lo noto- ¿pero que hacen ahí?_

_Debe ser que, en alguna parte dé la explicación- Tails entonces fue a su nave y trajo su notebook empezando inmediatamente a teclear rapido_

_Despues de haber conseguido apoderarse de la base de Eggman, Sigma empezó a teclear en el computador maestro y empezo a registrar la información, tal vez, valiosa para sus planes. Se le podia oir decir algo como "esto no es" en muchas ocaciones. El queria buscar el arma mas poderosa que tenia el dr para ocuparla contra el planeta y dominarla para siempre, pero alguien le interrumpio en su labor_

_Señor, ya hemos tomado distintas areas del lugar y cada una funciona de maravilla- inclinado a los pies estaba 2 seres misteriosos: uno con capucha negra y el otro de café. A ambos no se les podia ver su mirada, parecian completos fantasmas al solo verlos._

_Excelente- dijo este- pero primero debemos tener una "pequeña conversación" con nuestro prisionero para averiguar su mejor arma, siganme_

_Si, señor-y se abrieron paso entre los Miles de robots que trabajaban para ampliar el imperio_

_El laboratorio habia sido transformado en laboratorio-fabrica, era increíble la rapidez que trabajaban los subordinados, algunos eran llevados a las distintas areas donde había ampliado los dominios de Sigma siendo mas difícil de contraatacar si los humanos se resistían. Se abrio una puerta secreta en el suelo donde habia escaleras para bajar al calabozo, uno de los encapuchados prendio la luz electrica y empezaron un lento descenso hasta que se vio celdas electricas. En unas de ellas estaba Eggman, este tenia una venda que le cubria el hombro derecho y parte del pecho gordo. Miro a sigma con desprecio, nunca nadie lo habia tratado asi, el si lo habia echo con Sonic y algunos del equipo bueno, pero nunca lo habian humillado de esa manera._

_¿Como esta nuestro prisionero?-dirigiendose a un robot que fue antes del bando de Eggman: tenia forma de gallo blanco alto, con su cresta y su gran cola tan rojas como la sangre y su pico amarillo, lo unico diferente de él era sus ojos morados._

_Ha comido muy poco señor-_

_Sigma noto que solo comio un poco de pan ya que estaba algo mordisqueado_

_¿Para que me quieres?- con cara de poco amigo dijo Eggman_

_¿para que mas? Para que me ayudes a crear la arma mas poderosa que tu y el mundo haya visto jamas_

_no pienso ver como dominas "mi" mundo- y trato de salir empezando a taclear la celda electrica pero recibio una fuerte descarga_

_No seas tonto, debes comer lo que te doy y agradece que aun estas vivo porque yo te hubiera eliminado hace mucho con mis propias manos. En cambio a ti vigilalo muy bien- miro al gallo- tendras una buena recompensa si lo haces bien. ¡Vamonos!_

_Los encapuchados se quedaron mirando a Eggman_

_Ya veras como...- dijo uno_

_Dominaremos el mundo jajajajaja- continuo el otro_

_Eso nunca pasara, yo sere el amo de este mundo no su mal nacido jefe-_

_El de negro cargo en su cañon de mano, Eggman vio como se generaba energia "misteriosamente" de la nada hasta que en la mano brillaba y levanto su brazo apuntándolo y disparo el Fire-punch, que impacta entre medio de las piernas que Eggman milagrosamente esquivo al abrirlas._

_Ten mas respeto a sigma o lo pagaras, esta vez fue una advertencia, para la otra lo pagaras con tu sangre sucia jajajajajajajaja!- y ambos se retiraron_

_El humo ya se habia disipado, de a poco volvia a ser visible, de pronto salio Sonic este parecia normal solo que en sus piernas ahora eran sido mejoradas con partes biomecánicas, tambien su hombro, en cambio Shadow salio solo con el brazo metalizado y sus airs shoes ahora plateadas con rojo. En el brazo metalizado de Shadow habia una figura extraña con forma de una "Z" de color dorado, en cambio en la de Sonic una hombrera de color azul metalico con una "X" dorado tambien. Sonic tenia una especie de punta de esfera de color azul, en cambio su contra parte una punta de pirámide. El erizo negro tenia en su espalda, mas exactamente en una pua, un extraño orificio que parecia casi inadvertido tanto para el como para los demas._

_Al fin era cierto ahora el espiritu de los guerreros estara con uds.- el dr Light empezo a mirar con curiosidad el cuerpo_

_Mira mis piernas estan curadas pero me siento algo extraño- dijo Sonic_

_Es que ahora estoy yo dentro de ti_

_el alma de X salio dentro de Sonic y se formo como un holograma parecido al dr_

_me da gusto conocerte_

_¿Esto tiene que ver con la fusion Dr.?- Shadow empezó a mover su brazo algo mecanico pero parecia como si fuera de su propia piel_

_si al parecer-_

_ahora estoy yo dentro de ti_

_lo mismo que le paso a Sonic lo vivio Shadow con el alma de Zero_

_veo que tu encontraste mi espada_

_si ¿por que?-_

_es que antes de estrellarme se me cayo de la nave_

_¿pero como nosotros salvaremos a la ciudad?- Sonic dijo algo pensativo_

_ahora lo veran_

_Zero expulso su poder e hizo que Shadow tuviera las armas como el Z-Buster y el Z-Sable su armadura completa y las botas especiales para deslizarse en el aire_

_X en cambio le dio a Sonic el X-Buster, su armadura y sus botas. Este se sentia feliz tanto que disparo desde su cañon que estaba entre el codo y la muñeca que dejo un hueco en la puerta_

_Calmate Sonic dijo X muy pronto te acostumbraras a estos poderes_

_Son geniales, pero no me gustaria tener esto siempre- respondio este_

_Es cierto, no es que no me agrade pero prefiero un poco mi propia forma- el erizo negro se acerco al azul y se quedaron mirando a X y Zero_

_No se preocupen por eso, solo aparece cuando uds lo quieran y desaparecer de la misma manera Zero se acerco a Shadow y le paso su porta espada- creo que ahora tu la necesitas mas_

_Shadow se coloco el porta espada justo por donde estaba el orificio en la pua del medio_

_¿Y que pasara con uds?-_

_estaremos dentro de sus cuerpos ayudándolos Sonic_

_en ese entonces las almas volvieron a donde ahora seria su "hogar"_

_¡apurense no hay tiempo que perder!- grito el dr- ¡deben salvar a la ciudad!_

_Es cierto vamos Sonic- Shadow tomo con fuerza el mango de la Z-sable – ¿pero como volveremos a la superficie?_

_Hay un salida de emergencia por aquí- les indico un ascensor- les deseo la mayor de la suertes_

_¿Y que pasara con ud?- Sonic lo miro triste- ¿va a desaparecer?_

_No, estare en algun lugar ayudándolos en todo, por ahora deben ir a la ciudad-se coloco las manos en los bolsillos_

_Gracias dr- y movio la mano_

_Se sentian muy raro, pareciera que de la nada apareciera el dr. Light y que les explicara la situación "debe ser muy urgente si nos paso asi de rapido", y asi lo era ya que cuando salgan a la superficie se daran cuenta que sigma no perdio mucho tiempo y domino casi la mayor parte del continente y planea lo mismo con los demas. Shadow miro a su compañero, vio entre sus ojos tambien a X que parecia mas que listo para entrar en accion, el por su parte creia haber obtenido mas poder que antes y unos ataques con la espada, que aparecieron de la nada en su cabeza._

_¿Que diremos cuando nos vean?-_

_eso tambien habia que pensarlo, aparte de averiguar si lo que menciono dicho dr era cierto, no creo que alguien se les acerque tan facil ahora por sus ciertos "rasgos" metalicos, pero ahora no era de importancia, "lo primero es lo primero" penso el, pronto noto un sonido repetitivo, parecia que un pajaro carpintero se habia hecho en su labor de trabajar, pero parecia como a otra cosa, como teclas_

_parece que vino tu amigo Sonic-sentencio_

_si, es la velocidad de tecleo de Tails-_

_continuara..._

_Ka no Ryu: otra vez lo hice yo solo, no ayudaste mucho esta vez_

_Demon: pero que quieres que haga si eres tu el tarado que se los imagina a cada rato, "yo tengo muchas cosas que hacer en la noche cuando tu escribes esto"_

_Ka no Ryu: pero no justifica por lo menos deberias aportar mas ideas_

_Demon: naahhh, pa que? Si no fuera por mi no habria violencia_

_Ka no Ryu: bueno esta bien como digas_

_Demon: y no tendrían mas rasgos de los personajes de megaman X_

_Otro capitulo terminado espero que les guste nos despedimos_

_Ka no Ryu Shadonic the Hedgehog y Demon's black blood (jorugi raissen)_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hola, aquí nos tienen de nuevo en la creacion de nuestro fic, a Ka No Ryu Shadonic The Hedgehog Y Demon's Black Blood en un nuevo capitulo de SoniX y Shadow Zero. Agradecemos de antemano a todos los lectores que nos hayan dejado un review y a los que no tambien por su interes._

_Y ahora un nuevo capitulo del fic ¡disfrútenlo mucho!..._

_SoniX y Shadow Zero Episodio 6 _

_Sonic y Shadow estaban en el ascensor..._

_parece que vino tu amigo Sonic-sentencio_

_si, es la velocidad de tecleo de Tails-_

_que averiguaste Tails?-dijo el, interesado_

_según esto hay un gran secreto oculto pero aun no se lo que es-_

_tal ves deberias mirar un poco mas detallado, puede ser que te pase algo importante-_

_puede ser Rouge, lo revisare de nuevo- y tecleo mas rapido_

_mientras, aburrida de tanto parloteo entre Knuckles Rouge y Tails, Amy empieza a mirar con interes las piezas de las tablas "parece un gran rompecabezas", pero sintio un ruido que provenia del suelo, empezó a temblar donde estaba Amy_

_¡Knuckles!- grito- ¡Rouge y Tails, ayuda!_

_Los tres miraron donde venia el sonido, Amy se cayo sentada mientras sus amigos venian a ayudarla y esperar preparados para todo._

_No se lo que pueda ser-sentencio Tails- tal vez sea Eggman otra vez_

_De lo mas seguro, a el siempre le gusta el factor sorpresa para todo- apoyo lo dicho por el zorro la chica murciélago_

_Miren- Knuckles apunto donde se habia abierto un hoyo de un metro y medio de diámetro_

_Por el se elevo un cilindro que tenia 2 puertas corredizas del tipo ascensor, todo cubierto de polvo pero se noto su color gris teñido a negro, pero lo mas extraño es que sono la campana tipica de aviso. De apoco se abrieron las puertas, el miedo invadio a los cuatro al ver 2 siluetas vivsibles pero a la vez cubiertas de humo, que caminaban de manera lenta_

_Ya puesta de pie Amy saca su martillo y mira con desprecio a los seres extraños_

_Vengan, no les tengo miedo- y empezo a temblar silenciosamente pero apreto con vigor su mazo_

_Ay no-se escucho desde dentro- no puede ser que..._

_¿Que les pasa¿no se atreven a salir? Entonces yo misma los voy a sacar de ahí-_

_no hagas una tontera Amy- Tails la miro preocupado- no creo que eso sea lo mas correcto, debemos esperarlos a que salgan_

_Amy, yo te apoyo- Knuckles camino hacia Amy y se quedo en pose de lucha para recibirlos- tambien tengo ganas de sacarlos de golpes de ahi_

_Las 2 sombras salieron y se pudo a ver a Sonic que bostezaba, mientras que Shadow permanecía cruzado de brazos. Los 3 amigos se quedaron boca abierta al verlos con sus "cambios"mas o menos notorios..._

_Que les paso?- pregunto Rouge_

_Es una larga historia que contar pero no ahora- miro a Sonic- vamos, tenemos que detenerlo_

_Si, claro- y ambos se dieron en una carrera hacia station square_

_Nosotros lo seguiremos en el tornado- Knuckles se monto antes que Tails hablara_

_Vamos entonces, suban rapido- Amy miro preocupada la silueta de Sonic como se perdia en el horizonte_

_¿Que es esto Tails?- ella miro con curiosidad un boton con una gran U- ¿un arma secreta?_

_En una dispositivo para aumentar la velocidad de tornado la llamo uranium rocket, pero aun no lo he querido probar, es algo arriesgado-_

_Pero debemos ayudar a los muchachos- la eriza entonces tomo al zorro de los hombros- tal vez esten en apuros, no me importa lo fuertes que sean¡¡debemos estar ahí si nos necesitan!- desesperadamente lo mueve_

_Calmate- la mira con pena- tienes razon Amy, debemos saber a que nos enfrentamos ahora, no se que podra ser. Solo espero que esto funcione- miro a su creacion con esperanza de que no fallara esta vez_

_Knuckles y Rouge permanecían parados en las alas del avion sin decirse nada, cosa que eztraño a Tails y Amy ya que siempre discutan por algo, pero no ambos tenian en sus ojos fuego de luchar contra lo que se venga, "uy, hace mucho que no los veo asi de ansiosos". Amy chequeo todos los sistemas de emergencia y afirmo su perfecto estado_

_Bien sujétense bien- Tails miro a Amy- apreta cuando yo te diga ok?_

_Bien-_

_Apreto botones, bajo unas palancas, el momento se venia, al principio le dio miedo ya que tenia en sus manos la vida de sus amigos pero los miro y sabia que ellos confiaban en el, asi que decidido lo acciono..._

_Mientras en el laboratorio todo estaba preparado sigma miraba con tranquilidad la pantalla donde salia su secuaz Troorse aun seguia destruyendo station square, pero presntio que alog vendría a arruinar sus planes, no se sentía como mas seguro y decidio estar en ese lugar para asegurarse de que solo era una falsa alarma._

_Señor¿esta ud bien?-dijo el de capucha negra estando a un lado de la silla- lo noto extraño_

_No me pasa nada. Tu quedate aquí con su amigo, yo tengo que salir a revisar si todo esta bien - tomando su gran capa roja se levanta y se dirige a los ascensores_

_Pero nosotros podriamos hacer eso, no tiene que hacerse la molestia, yo y mi amigo iremos en su lugar –_

_No te preocupes, solo sera un vistazo rapido- y lo miro serio impactando a los ojos del encapuchado_

_"maldición que podra ser eso lo que me impacienta debe ser que ¿ya lo despertaron? No lo puedo creer no creo que sea eso lo que me inquiete siempre que ellos esten haran lo imposible para acabar mis planes muy bien estudiados esta vez si son ellos debo estar preparado pero ¿con que? A ya lo se con esa arma del viejo gordo asi X y Zero no sabran lo que les daño jajajajajajaja ahora tendre que ser muy cauteloso aun no recupero todas mis fuerzas"_

_las luces intermitentes saltaban de un numero a otro, los daños provocados parecieran haber alterado el orden escalar, pero el sabia que pronto estaria abajo listo para averiguar en carne propia sus sospechas de sus rivales de siempre..._

_¡que velocidad!_

_espera a que aumentemos mas, X- dijo Sonic como orgulloso de su habilidad_

_no habia tenido esta sensación cuando estabamos en las motos -entonces Zero miro a X_

_es cierto, pero es mas entretenido de esta manera_

_ya nos estamos acercando- la ciudad estaba en un caos, cosa que lo encontro normal Shadow_

_de pronto, un fuerte ruido se hizo presente en el aire_

_¿que cosa hace ese ruido?-_

_creyo que seria él el que estuviera haciendo ese ruido y se volteo_

_¡hola Tails!- grito de alegria Sonic_

_¡hola!- el tornado hacia un ruido producto que el uranium rocket habia funcionado-¡que bueno, el cohete funciono!-y miro a sus amigos que colocaron una cara de "bien echo"_

_¡me alegro de verlos amigos, ahora todos veremos a nuestro nuevo enemigo!-y entraron a la ciudad, el tornado se elevo para no chocar pero aun mantenia su velocidad_

_autos tirados, edificios destruidos, llamas por todas partes, etc... eso fue lo que este robot de nombre Troorse creo en la ausencia de nuestro heroes, pero miro por donde venian 2 siluetas muy extrañas. Sus sensores le indicaron de 2 seres que antes habia visto pero al escanear mejor,noto que tenian un nivel muy alto de poder, siendo muy cuidadoso con las técnicas que emplearian_

_¿y uds¿ quienes son?- su mirada se mostro desafiante- no me digan que uds me detendrán_

_somos Sonic y Shadow, venimos a destruirte estupido robot- apreto su puño con fuerza empezando a salir una llama de color morado_

_¿no es extraño Shadow? Este robot es muy distinto a los que hace Eggman—era cierto lo que decia Sonic, Troorse era mas detallado que una creación de su enemigo del alma_

_es cierto, creo que Eggman no tiene nada que ver con esto, pero eso no importa ahora lo importante es acabar con el-_

_creo que es hora de la lucha X_

_Tu lo has dicho Zero_

_las calles ahora solitarias, llenas de destrucción fueron un buena pista de aterrizaje para tornado, que Tails inteligentemente escondio no muy lejos del lugar donde los erizos estaban, en caso de emergencia._

_Los 4 bajaron y empezaron a correr hacia el campo de batalla..._

_Apurense, tengo un presentimiento que algo pasara-Knuckles, quien iba de los primeros dijo a los demas_

_No te vengas a hacer el misterioso- Rouge respondio al momento que este terminara su frase_

_Tal ves tenga razon Rouge, yo tambien tengo ese presentimiento y no me quiero imaginar lo peor, me sentiria muy mal si yo no pudiera hacer algo util-_

_Pero confiemos en los muchachos, yo se que Sonic es de esos que nunca se rinden ante el peligro al igual Shadow, pensemos eso- Amy les devolvio la esperanza que hace poco habian perdido_

_Es cierto Sonic nunca se rinde, yo lo he experimentado en carne propia...- recordando la primera vez que lo conocio y lucho contra el en angel island, Knuckles pensaba en ese momento que el robaria la Master Emerald, pero comprobo, cuando Eggman entro al santuario y tomaba al gema, que Sonic era bueno y lo ayudo a recuperarla_

_Esperen- estaban como a unos 10 mts de distancia- creo que ellos podran solos contra el_

_La chica murciélago, el zorrito, el echidna y la erizo rosa esperaron casi impacientes, que empezara el combate, pero alguien los miraba de las alturas de los edificios, su aspecto era desconocido, pero era de temerse y procuraron no llamar mucho la atención al acercarse._

_ahora solo déjense llevar nosotros haremos el resto - zero de apoco empezo a fluir su poder a Shadow_

_lo mismo digo yo de ti Sonic, relajate - X tambien estaba concentrándose su poder en su pecho_

_"algo raro paso con ellos, vi como desde el pecho de Sonic y Shadow como broto una luz blanca y brillante que los envolvia en todo en su cuerpo, tambien nos alcanzó a nosotros, que estabamos atrás de ellos y, creo yo, se sientio una aire tibio y dulce que nos atrapo tambien pero ya cuando volvimos a ver, ya que ademas de eso nos impidio ver adelante, note como los cuerpo de nuestro amigos que fueron afectados con esa luz habian cambiado un poco su apariencia: el de azul ahora tenia en los brazos unos extraños cañones de mano solo que uno era mas grande de otro pero su diferencia era minima, su pecho antes desnudo ahora tenia una armadura a la medida que le cubria el pecho y sus hombros y en las piernas estaban sido tambien cubiertas en unas botas grandes especiales, yo esto nunca lo visto en mi vida, que lo protegian de daño alguno._

_El de rojo con negro era algo parecido: este tambien presentaba cañones de mano pero eran de igual tamaño, su pecho para ser mas exactos sus hombros eran mas cuadriculados que el otro que eran redondeados pero parecia que el pecho se le habia agrandado un poco y para finalizar las botas completamente rojas cubran sus piernas agiles como el siempre lo ha sido...Shadow. ademas note que el mango que antes vi y analicé tenia el filo de plasma de color verde, empezando a tener mas curiosidad por responder nuevas preguntas que, por su puesto, estaban en mi mente. Pero decidi responderlas despues para ver algo que tal vez sea bueno indagar en vivo y saber un poco de su utilidades..."_

_ahora estamos listos para el ataque_

_X habia empezado a hablar con el cuerpo de Sonic que se noto como la voz de los 2 se habia unido, al igual de sus almas_

_Troorse ¿que haces aquí? No se supone que te habiamos destruido zero de la misma manera digo al caballo de mar_

_es cierto pero ahora veo que uds no tuvieron tanta suerte ya que a mi me reconstruyeron- y empezo a caer de su nariz un liquido verde que alcanzo a un pedazo de metal que se derritio-pero ahora las cosas han cambiado mucho Mavericks Hunters, han mejorado mi infraestructura. Ahora si es momento de divertirnos un rato..._

_eso crees tu pero ya veremos quien sale victorioso en esto -dijo Zero/Shadow- tu no sabes con quien te estas metiendo_

_eso me gustaria saberlo ahora- y se dispuso a atacarlo estirando los brazos que fácilmente los 2 esquivaron- bueno, ahn mejorado un poco sus reflejos pero no su inteligencia- y los brazos los envolvieron y al mismo tiempo que los tenia los apretaba mas y mas_

_arrrrggghhhh Sonic/X trataba de luchar contra Troorse pero sus intentos eran inútiles- debe...haber un modo_

_ahora que los tengo...- empezo a subir un edificio- ¡los destruire!- llegando a la cima_

_nooo...- Amy habia dejado de gritar si no es por Tails- ¿por que me detuviste?_

_No se porque pero creo que ellos estaran bien-_

_Antes tu habias dicho que estariamos aquí para ayudarlos-_

_Lo se Knuckles pero desde que vi esto tengo mas confianza en ellos-_

_A mi también me paso lo mismo, Shadow ha cambiado, lo se lo conozco muy bien-dijo Rouge_

_Ahora solo miren- y el zorro levanto la mirada_

_¡Ahora veran el mismo dolor que yo sufri esa vez!- y los tiro al suelo, siendo el edificio de unos 50 pisos_

_cayeron como meteoritos, sus cuerpos no parecian moverse, cosa que aprovecho Troorse y les arrojo acido a gran presion. Justo cuando estaba muy poco de ellos, ambos se deslizaron a un lado y empezaron a subir demorándose 5 segundos, dándole una sorpresa al caballo de mar._

_¿como¡¡¡es imposible que estuvieran vivos con la altura que los arroje!-_

_ahora empieza la batalla -saco la espada_

_zero se le acerco y trato de dale con la espada pero fallo pero justo ese momento un brazo de Troorse se engancha al de que zero tenia su arma, pero un disparo del cañon de X lo libera_

_gracias te debo una_

_ah, mejor terminemos y ahí me das las gracias_

_creen que me pueden ganar-y de la nada salio una masa de acido y otro Troorse salio- creo que ahora estamos parejos_

_continuara..._

_Ka no Ryu: hace mucho que debia haber editado este capitulo_

_Demon's black blood: lo que paso es que tuvimos como unas "vacaciones adelantadas"_

_Ka no Ryu: donde no avance mucho este ya que la flojera me invadio_

_Demon's black blood: si, es ciertopero al fin lo terminamos_

_Ka no Ryu¿terminamos? Lo hago yo solo siempre, ahora deberia colocarme solo_

_Demon's black blood: ahhh, termina con esto para poder ir a almorzar_

_Ka no Ryu: Otro capitulo terminado espero que les guste nos despedimos_

_Ka no Ryu Shadonic the Hedgehog y Demon's black blood (jorugi raissen)_


	7. Chapter 7

Hola a todos aquí estamos para contarles otro capitulo del fic SoniX y Shadow Zero... con Ka No Ryu Shadonic The Hedgehog Y Demon's Black Blood como los autores del fic. Nos hemos dado cuenta de que Raven ha sido muy leal al fic, me alegra amiga mía ya que han pasado muchas cosas y recuerda que siempre estaré contigo en todas, no me importa si es buena o mala la situación. Gracias por muchas cosas tu sabes cuales y por eso te dedico a ti el fic completo

Para raven que me ha demostrado la verdadera amistad, a quien le debo eso y mucho más gracias por permitirme ser un amigo especial...

Y a continuación un capitulo nuevo de...

SoniX y Shadow Zero Episodio 7 

En el cap anterior dejamos a nuestros amigos en medio de una batalla...

Creen que me pueden ganar- de la nada salio una masa de ácido y otro Troorse salio- creo que ahora estamos parejos

uno para cada uno, así será mas entretenido luchar ¿no Shadow/Zero? Sonic/X le hizo un gesto de aprobación

Claro - tomo su espada con determinación para enfrentarse a su rival

"mire hacia la salida, todo era un caos, dentro ya no se podía ver si ese robot extraño, pudiendo ser una creación de ese Eggman, siguiera con su misión de destruir la cuidad por completo. Al caminar hacia fuera me costo mucho, ya que algo frío y filoso cubría el piso, parece que provenía de las ventanas, además había muebles tirados y papeles que en ese momento no tenia importancia sino la vida misma, pero seria ilógico no pensarlo: esos pedazos de celulosa que habían evolucionado del papiro eran seguros de vida. Ya afuera vi un color rojo con naranja saliendo de unos autos, parecía tibio y hasta peligroso su aire, pero me llamo la atención que, en plena calle estuvieran ciertos personajes tan reconocidos ahí mirando hacia, por lo que parece, una azota. En efecto, estaban mirando una batalla que acontecía en medio de los "bloques de piedra" entonces me acerque a los amigos del tal Sonic y les pregunte¿qué pasa aquí?. Uno de ellos de color pasivo, medio café a decir verdad, y una mirada entre tierna e inteligente respondió que estaban luchando Sonic y Shadow contra el robot. Mi curiosidad creció bastante y mire con ellos el lugar, pero alguien me llamo la atención y me dirigí a aquella persona, era una eriza de color rosa que me dijo: "¿por que no te refugias como los demás?", cosa que inconscientemente respondí que era como un detective y mi pasión por saber mas crecía mas y mas, lo que hizo que el de color café, que parecía un zorrito con 2 colas, me pusiera una mano en el hombro y me dijo que el también sentía la misma pasión, lo que me hizo estar mas tranquilo..."

Bien pero no sabemos tu nombre- dijo Knuckles

Bueno mi nombre es Edward mucho gusto-

También nosotros- Rouge se le acerco sensualmente y le dijo algo bajito- pero en especial mío

Ehhhh... gracias- fingió una leve sonrisa- ¿pero por que no van a ayudarlo?

¿A Sonic? Bueno lo único que podríamos hacer es acercarnos un poco mas, ya que el se las puede solo ahora, eso creo yo- mirando otra vez hacia arriba

Creo que esa azota es perfecta- señalo Rouge una muy cerca que tenia varios muros

Bien subamos- Amy se adelanto al grupo y corrió hacia el edificio

Espera amy puede ser peligroso- dijo tails

Vamos rápido- y entro de golpe al desierto edificio

Ja¿ves que no nos puedes ganarnos?

hum, no te confíes mucho de el Sonic

Pero lo que decía era cierto, troorse estaba más cansado que nuestros héroes

Pero aun no estoy muerto así que reciban mi más grande técnica ¡acid rain!- concentro todo sus poderes pero de un corte acabo con uno de ellos mientras que el otro mas asustado fue pulverizado por el mega cañón del búster de X

por lo menos ahora tendremos un poco de tranquilidad exclamo Sonic/X

tu lo has dicho agrego el otro

veo que uds aun cuando este aquí interfieren en mis planes- dijo alguien desde otro edificio

esa voz… apreto el mango de la Z sable con fuerza

¡es Sigma! Al fin podremos acabar contigo

no lo creo ya que falta muhco para que uds puedan derrotarme- dijo esquivando el filo de la espada y el búster- ya falta poco que yo domine este lugar jajajajajajajaja

¿quien era el?-knuckles miro a sonic pero noto algunos cambios en su cuerpo- pero ¿a ti que te paso?

Sonic y Shadow dejaron su transformación al ver a sus amigos cerca y tambien su voz volvio a ser la misma

Este… es una larga historia ¿no es cierto Shadow?- lo miro como diciendo "¿verdad?"

Si claro, si tu lo dices-y empezo a pensar lo que todo lo ocurrido

Después de haber guardado el avion tails entra al living donde todos estaban sentados incluso edward que se sentia algo incomodo con las miradas extrañas de Shadow. Todos ya habian escuchado la historia de cómo sonic y Shadow cambiaron sus cuerpos y ahora comparten el cuerpo a las almas de los guerreros X y Zero

Pero me es extraño que sigma aparezca asi de la nada- comento el zorro

Pero si el tiene la osadia de hacerte daño lo destruyo a martillazos- los presentes no se les pudo contener la gota en la cabeza menos a amy que tenia la idea en claro

¿Eggman lo estara ayudando a dominar el mundo?-

la pregunta era muy difícil de olvidarse de su propio enemigo: el dr ivo robotnik teniendo los mismo propositos que la nueva amenaza al mundo entero. Knuckles lo dijo al acordarse de la primera vez que intento robarle la master emerald en angel island

deberiamos aclarar eso de inmediato para prepararnos mejor-

tienes razon rouge- ayudo sonic con lo dicho- pero ¿como? Hace muhco queno tenemos pistas de su paradero pareciera como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra

puede ser que a el lo tengan trabajando como esclavo de sigma- dijo edward

tambien pero no me suena mucho- razono con cierta seguridad tails

¿sientes lo mismo que yo?- dijo sonic mirando a Shadow

si¿pero que sera esto?-

a ambos se le adentraron a nuevos conocimientos: a sonic sentia que un poder nuevo circulaba por su cuerpo como si pudiera lanzar acidote su cañon y para comprovarlo salio al jardin y ataco a una lata que estaba un pcoc mas alla, que al hacer contacto a un liquido verde, como tenia troorse se derritio de manera ultra rapida, pero a Shadow le paso algo distinto el tenia la capacidad de desdoblarse, es decir de crear a un doble de el muy parecido.

Chicos acompañenme al laboratorio por favor- les rogo el zorro

Maldición, esos 2 ya despertaron- mirando con decepcion la pantalla del computador

Las siluetas con capuchas salieron de la nada arrodillandose ante su señor

Señor que le pasa?- dijo el de café

Solo que esos 2 ya han despertado-

Los matamos ahora?-contesto el de negro

Que es esto?- miro una base de datos que eggman no servia- mmm…

¿Que pasa? digamos- ambos tenian mucha curiosidad por saber lo que sigma pensaba

creo que encontre la manera de exterminarlos de manera lenta y dolorosa, solotengo que hacer esto- tecleo como un rayo hasta que el computador diera la señal de aceptado-excelente solo debo esperar y si resulta como pienso no seran pormucho tiempo una molestia otra vez jajaja

en otro lado…

ya lo veo con claridad- después de investigar durante casi 45 minutos

¡y que ves tails?- dijo su amigo erizo

veo que con su nuevas habilidades, son capaces de adquirir el adn del rival eliminado y recibir de esto un nuevo poder. Para sonic es una arma del X-buster y para Shadow es una tecnica que mejora sus habilidades y su Z-sable- dijo tails mirando unaimagen 3d de los 2 y sus nuevas tecnicas

mmm… ¿eso quiere decir que cada vez que derrotemos a un enemigo obtendremos un poder nuevo?- pregunto Shadow

asi es, según lo que dice la memoria de sus mentes fusionadas con los espiritus-

eres un genio -dijo X ocupando el cuerpo de sonic lo que provoco que algunos se asustaran - no se asusten - se acerco a amy- confien en mi

¿como puedo creerte que no le haces nada malo a sonic?-

esta bien, aquí esta mi prueba -y se desprendio del cuerpo de sonic una imagen holografica del pero aun se mantenia unida al cuerpo- ¿ahora me crees, amy?

si, te creo-

miren parace que tambien esta alguien en cuerpo de Shadow-señalo la murciélago

en efecto estaba el espiritu de Zero ya afuera mirandolos con la espada cargada en su espalda

hola -dijo este

¿son uds lo que han hecho esto a nuestros amigos?- pregunto knuckles

en parte, en realidad lo unico que hicimos fue fusionarnos con ellos y tratar de curarlos de heridas con nuestros cuerpos -

es cierto lo que dice Zero- corroboro Shadow apoyado en la pared

ya veo, con razon esos cambios tan drasticos en sus cuerpos-

si es muy notorio rouge- dijo tails

"¡emergencia!"-dijo el reportero que estaba en la tele-"es una caos, en las 8 ciudades mas importantes de Station Square se han avistados unas extrañas fortalezas, se cree que los aliens se han tomado el lugar la gente ya no esta segura en sus casas"

esos no son aliens, son los 8 secuases de ese maldito -respondio zero

se ha adelantado mucho, tenemos que deterlos -

vamos entonces - sonic ya se habia fusionado con X de nuevo e iba a abrir la puerta del lugar cuando amy lo toma del brazo- ¿que haces amy?

No quiero saber que tu de nuevo arrieges la vida otra vez por salvar al mundo, siempre tu… ¿por que?- y empezo a llorar

Tranquila amy yo estare bien, yo aprecio que te preocupes de mi pero soy el que debe salvar el mundo del mal- su cara se apoyo a la eriza rosa-yo te quiero por eso no me voy a morir aun…- ella levanto la cabeza- ¿estas mejor? – ella asintio

Espera, debes descanzar un poco por lo menos espera que pase algo antesde atacar sorpresivamente- el echidna apreto el puño- no debes ir asi como asi

Es cierto-rouge lo miro y luego a Shadow- ahora que tiene poderes no significa que sean invencibles

Ademas coman algo deben estar muertos de hambre ¿no?-sugirio tails mientras miraba a como edward pensaba mucho

Si-dijo este-coman algo por lo menos mantegan las energias

Sonic se levanto, ya que estaba arrodillado al estar cerca de amy, y la tomo de la mano

Claro, yo quiero hot dog- miro a su contra parte- vamos Shadow

Ya voy esperame un rato- todos salieron- ¿crees que esta bien lo que hacen?

si, claro por lo que yo se tu debes alimentarte algo. En todo caso no se mostrados señales de irregularidades por ahora, asi que no debemos desesperarnos mucho. La paciencia otorga… -contesto el guerrero rojo

mmm bueno ¿vamos?-y zero se unio a Shadow

esto cada vez es mas extraño-le dijo Edward a Tails

¿a que te refieres?-

edward se sienta en una silla plegable mientras que el zorro hace lo mismo

esto debe haber ocurrido por algo ¿no crees?-

humo ahora que lo pienso si-se cruza de brazos- ¿pero que podra ser?

Por ahora no sabemos nada, pero yo podria ir a ver esas ruinas donde obtuvieron los poderes Sonic y Shadow- se levanto subitamente- estaremos en contacto

Pero te puedo acompañar- Tails se levanto

No, estare bien creeme-

Esta bien cuidate entonces- se abrazaron- si pasa algo, no dudes en llamarme ¿ok?-

Si, adios a todos- y cerro la puerta

Sonic y Amy estaban en la cocina haciendo aperitivos para todos, Knuckles y Shadow miraban la tv, Rouge habia tomado la revista que llegaba junto con el diario y la leyo, mientras Tails tecleo algo muy rapido en el tecleado.

¡Mira que grande!- dijo Knuckles al ver un tipo enmascarado que entraba al ring- ¡debe medir unos 2 mts!

No me sorprende, acuerdate que las creaciones de Eggman han sido mucho mas grandes…- todos se le quedaron mirando-¿Por qué me miran con cara de tarados?

Shadow, es que nos parece raro tambien que Eggman no este en esto, debio pasarle algo- respondio Rouge

es raro, desde que aparecieron estos nuevos tipos de robots , no se ha presentado- Sonic miro con seriedad al grupo- creo que el no esta involucrado en esto, creo que es alguien mas fuerte, alguein que supere en inteligencia a Eggman

puede que tengas razon- Tails giro la silla del computador- ya que esto de adn del robot que acaban de eliminar es de tecnología avanzada

nosotros sabemos quien es - X hablo por medio de Sonic- su nombre es Sigma

¿Sigma?- preugnto Amy tomada del brazo de Sonic

si, asi se llama - Zero en cambio salio del cuerpo de Shadow- creo que debemos contarle la historia entera

es cierto, escuchen con atención -

continuara…

Ka No Ryu: por algunos incidentes impensables para ninguno de nosotros mi amigo no pudo ayudarme con el capitulo pero igual es parte del fic. Espero que les haya gustado y nos veremos para la proxima

Ka no Ryu Shadonic the Hedgehog y Demon's black blood (jorugi raissen)


	8. Chapter 8

_Hola a todos aquí estamos para contarles otro capitulo del fic SoniX y Shadow Zero... con Ka No Ryu Shadonic The Hedgehog Y Demon's Black Blood como los autores del fic. Nos hemos dado cuenta de que Raven ha sido muy leal al fic, me alegra amiga mía ya que han pasado muchas cosas y recuerda que siempre estaré contigo en todas, no me importa si es buena o mala la situación. Gracias por muchas cosas tu sabes cuales y por eso te dedico a ti el fic completo_

_Para raven que me ha demostrado la verdadera amistad, a quien le debo eso y mucho más gracias por permitirme ser un amigo especial..._

_Y a continuación un capitulo nuevo de..._

_SoniX y Shadow Zero Episodio 7 _

_En el cap anterior dejamos a nuestros amigos en medio de una batalla..._

_Creen que me pueden ganar- de la nada salio una masa de ácido y otro Troorse salio- creo que ahora estamos parejos_

_uno para cada uno, así será mas entretenido luchar ¿no Shadow/Zero? Sonic/X le hizo un gesto de aprobación_

_Claro - tomo su espada con determinación para enfrentarse a su rival_

_"mire hacia la salida, todo era un caos, dentro ya no se podía ver si ese robot extraño, pudiendo ser una creación de ese Eggman, siguiera con su misión de destruir la cuidad por completo. Al caminar hacia fuera me costo mucho, ya que algo frío y filoso cubría el piso, parece que provenía de las ventanas, además había muebles tirados y papeles que en ese momento no tenia importancia sino la vida misma, pero seria ilógico no pensarlo: esos pedazos de celulosa que habían evolucionado del papiro eran seguros de vida. Ya afuera vi un color rojo con naranja saliendo de unos autos, parecía tibio y hasta peligroso su aire, pero me llamo la atención que, en plena calle estuvieran ciertos personajes tan reconocidos ahí mirando hacia, por lo que parece, una azota. En efecto, estaban mirando una batalla que acontecía en medio de los "bloques de piedra" entonces me acerque a los amigos del tal Sonic y les pregunte¿qué pasa aquí?. Uno de ellos de color pasivo, medio café a decir verdad, y una mirada entre tierna e inteligente respondió que estaban luchando Sonic y Shadow contra el robot. Mi curiosidad creció bastante y mire con ellos el lugar, pero alguien me llamo la atención y me dirigí a aquella persona, era una eriza de color rosa que me dijo: "¿por que no te refugias como los demás?", cosa que inconscientemente respondí que era como un detective y mi pasión por saber mas crecía mas y mas, lo que hizo que el de color café, que parecía un zorrito con 2 colas, me pusiera una mano en el hombro y me dijo que el también sentía la misma pasión, lo que me hizo estar mas tranquilo..."_

_Bien pero no sabemos tu nombre- dijo Knuckles_

_Bueno mi nombre es Edward mucho gusto-_

_También nosotros- Rouge se le acerco sensualmente y le dijo algo bajito- pero en especial mío_

_Ehhhh... gracias- fingió una leve sonrisa- ¿pero por que no van a ayudarlo?_

_¿A Sonic? Bueno lo único que podríamos hacer es acercarnos un poco mas, ya que el se las puede solo ahora, eso creo yo- mirando otra vez hacia arriba_

_Creo que esa azota es perfecta- señalo Rouge una muy cerca que tenia varios muros_

_Bien subamos- Amy se adelanto al grupo y corrió hacia el edificio_

_Espera amy puede ser peligroso- dijo tails_

_Vamos rápido- y entro de golpe al desierto edificio_

_Ja¿ves que no nos puedes ganarnos?_

_hum, no te confíes mucho de el Sonic_

_Pero lo que decía era cierto, troorse estaba más cansado que nuestros héroes_

_Pero aun no estoy muerto así que reciban mi más grande técnica ¡¡acid rain!!- concentro todo sus poderes pero de un corte acabo con uno de ellos mientras que el otro mas asustado fue pulverizado por el mega cañón del búster de X_

_por lo menos ahora tendremos un poco de tranquilidad exclamo Sonic/X_

_tu lo has dicho agrego el otro_

_veo que uds aun cuando este aquí interfieren en mis planes- dijo alguien desde otro edificio_

_esa voz… apreto el mango de la Z sable con fuerza_

_¡¡¡es Sigma!!! Al fin podremos acabar contigo_

_no lo creo ya que falta muhco para que uds puedan derrotarme- dijo esquivando el filo de la espada y el búster- ya falta poco que yo domine este lugar jajajajajajajaja_

_¿quien era el?-knuckles miro a sonic pero noto algunos cambios en su cuerpo- pero ¿a ti que te paso?_

_Sonic y Shadow dejaron su transformación al ver a sus amigos cerca y tambien su voz volvio a ser la misma_

_Este… es una larga historia ¿no es cierto Shadow?- lo miro como diciendo "¿verdad?"_

_Si claro, si tu lo dices-y empezo a pensar lo que todo lo ocurrido_

_Después de haber guardado el avion tails entra al living donde todos estaban sentados incluso edward que se sentia algo incomodo con las miradas extrañas de Shadow. Todos ya habian escuchado la historia de cómo sonic y Shadow cambiaron sus cuerpos y ahora comparten el cuerpo a las almas de los guerreros X y Zero_

_Pero me es extraño que sigma aparezca asi de la nada- comento el zorro_

_Pero si el tiene la osadia de hacerte daño lo destruyo a martillazos- los presentes no se les pudo contener la gota en la cabeza menos a amy que tenia la idea en claro_

_¿Eggman lo estara ayudando a dominar el mundo?-_

_la pregunta era muy difícil de olvidarse de su propio enemigo: el dr ivo robotnik teniendo los mismo propositos que la nueva amenaza al mundo entero. Knuckles lo dijo al acordarse de la primera vez que intento robarle la master emerald en angel island_

_deberiamos aclarar eso de inmediato para prepararnos mejor-_

_tienes razon rouge- ayudo sonic con lo dicho- pero ¿como? Hace muhco queno tenemos pistas de su paradero pareciera como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra_

_puede ser que a el lo tengan trabajando como esclavo de sigma- dijo edward_

_tambien pero no me suena mucho- razono con cierta seguridad tails_

_¿sientes lo mismo que yo?- dijo sonic mirando a Shadow_

_si,¿pero que sera esto?-_

_a ambos se le adentraron a nuevos conocimientos: a sonic sentia que un poder nuevo circulaba por su cuerpo como si pudiera lanzar acidote su cañon y para comprovarlo salio al jardin y ataco a una lata que estaba un pcoc mas alla, que al hacer contacto a un liquido verde, como tenia troorse se derritio de manera ultra rapida, pero a Shadow le paso algo distinto el tenia la capacidad de desdoblarse, es decir de crear a un doble de el muy parecido._

_Chicos acompañenme al laboratorio por favor- les rogo el zorro_

_Maldición, esos 2 ya despertaron- mirando con decepcion la pantalla del computador_

_Las siluetas con capuchas salieron de la nada arrodillandose ante su señor_

_Señor que le pasa?- dijo el de café_

_Solo que esos 2 ya han despertado-_

_Los matamos ahora?-contesto el de negro_

_Que es esto?- miro una base de datos que eggman no servia- mmm…_

_¿Que pasa? digamos- ambos tenian mucha curiosidad por saber lo que sigma pensaba_

_creo que encontre la manera de exterminarlos de manera lenta y dolorosa, solotengo que hacer esto- tecleo como un rayo hasta que el computador diera la señal de aceptado-excelente solo debo esperar y si resulta como pienso no seran pormucho tiempo una molestia otra vez jajaja_

_en otro lado…_

_ya lo veo con claridad- después de investigar durante casi 45 minutos_

_¡y que ves tails?- dijo su amigo erizo_

_veo que con su nuevas habilidades, son capaces de adquirir el adn del rival eliminado y recibir de esto un nuevo poder. Para sonic es una arma del X-buster y para Shadow es una tecnica que mejora sus habilidades y su Z-sable- dijo tails mirando unaimagen 3d de los 2 y sus nuevas tecnicas_

_mmm… ¿eso quiere decir que cada vez que derrotemos a un enemigo obtendremos un poder nuevo?- pregunto Shadow_

_asi es, según lo que dice la memoria de sus mentes fusionadas con los espiritus-_

_eres un genio -dijo X ocupando el cuerpo de sonic lo que provoco que algunos se asustaran - no se asusten - se acerco a amy- confien en mi_

_¿como puedo creerte que no le haces nada malo a sonic?-_

_esta bien, aquí esta mi prueba -y se desprendio del cuerpo de sonic una imagen holografica del pero aun se mantenia unida al cuerpo- ¿ahora me crees, amy?_

_si, te creo-_

_miren parace que tambien esta alguien en cuerpo de Shadow-señalo la murciélago_

_en efecto estaba el espiritu de Zero ya afuera mirandolos con la espada cargada en su espalda_

_hola -dijo este_

_¿son uds lo que han hecho esto a nuestros amigos?- pregunto knuckles_

_en parte, en realidad lo unico que hicimos fue fusionarnos con ellos y tratar de curarlos de heridas con nuestros cuerpos -_

_es cierto lo que dice Zero- corroboro Shadow apoyado en la pared_

_ya veo, con razon esos cambios tan drasticos en sus cuerpos-_

_si es muy notorio rouge- dijo tails_

_"¡¡¡emergencia!!!"-dijo el reportero que estaba en la tele-"es una caos, en las 8 ciudades mas importantes de Station Square se han avistados unas extrañas fortalezas, se cree que los aliens se han tomado el lugar la gente ya no esta segura en sus casas"_

_esos no son aliens, son los 8 secuases de ese maldito -respondio zero_

_se ha adelantado mucho, tenemos que deterlos -_

_vamos entonces - sonic ya se habia fusionado con X de nuevo e iba a abrir la puerta del lugar cuando amy lo toma del brazo- ¿que haces amy?_

_No quiero saber que tu de nuevo arrieges la vida otra vez por salvar al mundo, siempre tu… ¿por que?- y empezo a llorar_

_Tranquila amy yo estare bien, yo aprecio que te preocupes de mi pero soy el que debe salvar el mundo del mal- su cara se apoyo a la eriza rosa-yo te quiero por eso no me voy a morir aun…- ella levanto la cabeza- ¿estas mejor? – ella asintio_

_Espera, debes descanzar un poco por lo menos espera que pase algo antesde atacar sorpresivamente- el echidna apreto el puño- no debes ir asi como asi_

_Es cierto-rouge lo miro y luego a Shadow- ahora que tiene poderes no significa que sean invencibles_

_Ademas coman algo deben estar muertos de hambre ¿no?-sugirio tails mientras miraba a como edward pensaba mucho_

_Si-dijo este-coman algo por lo menos mantegan las energias_

_Sonic se levanto, ya que estaba arrodillado al estar cerca de amy, y la tomo de la mano_

_Claro, yo quiero hot dog- miro a su contra parte- vamos Shadow_

_Ya voy esperame un rato- todos salieron- ¿crees que esta bien lo que hacen?_

_si, claro por lo que yo se tu debes alimentarte algo. En todo caso no se mostrados señales de irregularidades por ahora, asi que no debemos desesperarnos mucho. La paciencia otorga… -contesto el guerrero rojo_

_mmm bueno ¿vamos?-y zero se unio a Shadow_

_esto cada vez es mas extraño-le dijo Edward a Tails_

_¿a que te refieres?-_

_edward se sienta en una silla plegable mientras que el zorro hace lo mismo_

_esto debe haber ocurrido por algo ¿no crees?-_

_humo ahora que lo pienso si-se cruza de brazos- ¿pero que podra ser?_

_Por ahora no sabemos nada, pero yo podria ir a ver esas ruinas donde obtuvieron los poderes Sonic y Shadow- se levanto subitamente- estaremos en contacto_

_Pero te puedo acompañar- Tails se levanto_

_No, estare bien creeme-_

_Esta bien cuidate entonces- se abrazaron- si pasa algo, no dudes en llamarme ¿ok?-_

_Si, adios a todos- y cerro la puerta_

_Sonic y Amy estaban en la cocina haciendo aperitivos para todos, Knuckles y Shadow miraban la tv, Rouge habia tomado la revista que llegaba junto con el diario y la leyo, mientras Tails tecleo algo muy rapido en el tecleado._

_¡¡Mira que grande!!- dijo Knuckles al ver un tipo enmascarado que entraba al ring- ¡¡debe medir unos 2 mts!!_

_No me sorprende, acuerdate que las creaciones de Eggman han sido mucho mas grandes…- todos se le quedaron mirando-¿Por qué me miran con cara de tarados?_

_Shadow, es que nos parece raro tambien que Eggman no este en esto, debio pasarle algo- respondio Rouge_

_es raro, desde que aparecieron estos nuevos tipos de robots , no se ha presentado- Sonic miro con seriedad al grupo- creo que el no esta involucrado en esto, creo que es alguien mas fuerte, alguein que supere en inteligencia a Eggman_

_puede que tengas razon- Tails giro la silla del computador- ya que esto de adn del robot que acaban de eliminar es de tecnología avanzada_

_nosotros sabemos quien es - X hablo por medio de Sonic- su nombre es Sigma_

_¿Sigma?- preugnto Amy tomada del brazo de Sonic_

_si, asi se llama - Zero en cambio salio del cuerpo de Shadow- creo que debemos contarle la historia entera_

_es cierto, escuchen con atención -_

_continuara…_

_Ka No Ryu: por algunos incidentes impensables para ninguno de nosotros mi amigo no pudo ayudarme con el capitulo pero igual es parte del fic. Espero que les haya gustado y nos veremos para la proxima_

_Ka no Ryu Shadonic the Hedgehog y Demon's black blood (jorugi raissen)_


End file.
